unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IRepGod/The progress of my Wikia
It has been many months, close to a year. I have improved in English Language and literature compared to January. I did pass my English GCSE after 2 years of failing in the past. What also has improved since January? This Wikia page. It has turned from being an archive for a Roblox group to read to something bigger and better. I knew I couldn't lead "Unsilar" to the image I wanted; nobody had my ambition(goals), mindset(understanding and attitude) and compitence (following taks). Those words may be the same meaning in your perspective but in mine it is different; if similar then thats good. Mistake wise, I have editted pages to change their format, remove information I do not see neccessary for my world and replacing them with something better. I added more pictures even a video but it is not that fascinating. I was directing that to the video. Long ago in January, I said that a trailer was in theory stage. Unfortunatly, that is not going to happen since I closed the Roblox group months ago. I am done with roblox, now I am focusing on this Wikia. I may use it still to use studio as I enjoyed scripting and building because it felt amazing to roam my own maps and use my creations like my space ships. I have also developed stories that link to the main Locus stories, building lore almost weekly as I always think about this when I go to college. Slowly going back to old pages since January to edit them as I forgot to do so, that is because I created more pages. Also, I have begun using Category to organise the pages. There are also subcategories with subcategories in them, which I did not need to input but "oh well". I have been thinking of changing up the mainpage which I did four or five days ago. Changing the theme of the wikia also, and using Infoboxs more often for pages that will need them. If the Infobox tags are the function to change the colour of infobox's then I have been doing that too this week; using CSS Oh I have done way more than what I have explained but if you saw what the page was like back in January then you would know. I have built up Unsilar lore more than double the ammount since I was done with the roblox group. It doesn't feel like a huge responsibility, a heavy burden anymore. It is more of a hobby than anything else. Just a low intellectual person trying to find a way to be good at something. Also doing Level 3 Engineering. Not sure what else to say, I feel like I gave a big brief to you. Oh and I finally got 100% in tasks two months ago. I could not do the Facebook one because nobody reads my Wikia besides myself. So you just might be me. Category:Blog posts